


Acacia

by Cyphervite



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Flowerboy Chanyeol, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One-Sided Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Secret Relationship, namjin if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyphervite/pseuds/Cyphervite
Summary: Acacia's symbolize hidden love.A hidden love that blooms between two idols.





	1. Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light fluff.  
> Has been proofread :)  
> I really like YoonBaek.  
> Enjoy :3
> 
> Songs:  
> Hey Mama! - EXO-CBX  
> Perfect Girl - Monsta X  
> Evanescence - Super Junior

Late August, 2016

Of course, Yoongi was stuck trying on suits again. He had just finished his promotions for the recent comeback, Fire. This meant he finally had a tad bit of free time, which meant he’d be seeing his lover for the next few days.

He’d only be seeing his lover for the next few days.

“Is the suit too tight?” Yoongi asked, turning in the mirror, checking to make sure it wasn’t _too_ flashy.

“Plain black is safe, it seems to fit properly.” Seokjin commented, before picking up another suit off the rack. “What about this one?” The suit was a soothing grey with small black and cream squares, paired with a black tie and white dress shirt.

“Hyung, are you trying to pull all color out of me? I’m already pale,” Yoongi gave Seokjin a look, while the elder hushed him and pushed him to the dressing room. 

“It’s fine. Knowing Baekhyun, he’ll dye his hair a whole new color just for your date.”

The younger slipped on the attire, folding the black suit he was wearing previously. _I’ll put it aside for MAMA,_ Yoongi thought. He opened the door and saw Seokjin flipping through a magazine. Checking himself out in the mirror, he had to give the elder some props, because he looked _stunning_. The simple colors made his ash grey hair stand out, his face didn’t look as pale, and his pink lips with a habitual pout were what his eyes kept falling back to.

Seokjin had looked up from the magazine and sat with a satisfied smirk. “You look amazing. Baek might faint with just a glance.”

“Something like that,” Yoongi muttered. Seokjin handed him a silver watch and his piercings. “Thanks for helping with this hyung. How much do I owe you?”

“Get the guys out of the dorm next Friday. It’s Joonie and I’s anniversary,” He smiled, pulling the younger into a small squeeze before handing the woman behind the counter a card and signing.

Yoongi pulled out his buzzing phone, nodding to Seokjin. “Sure, it’s a deal. I gotta go, Baek is on his way to the restaurant.” He relayed quickly, squeezing the elder’s shoulder and hurrying out of the store.

~*~

Baekhyun waited inside the restaurant, he had just texted Yoongi that he was leaving, but really he had shown up early. He clicked his tongue and relaxed into the leather armchair, looking around the dimly lit restaurant. It was cozy, filled with numerous fall decorations and colors as some classical piece played in the background. Warm golden walls with burgundy and olive green cloth filled his vision as he waited for the younger. He stroked a hand through his recently dyed hair. Hopefully it’s not too different, it’s a soft lavender, styled and parted for the fancy dinner. A gust of wind from the swing of the door open and shut filled the room, greeting him with a grey haired man, whose lips were full, pink, and luscious.

“Yoongi-ah,” Baekhyun called, waving the younger over, a smile planted on his face.

“Hyung,” Yoongi responded, slipping his hand into the waving one, closing his fingers around it.

“You look great tonight,” the elder commented, before standing and calling a waiter for the two to be seated.

“I could say the same for you,” the younger chuckled, reaching out to tousle Baekhyun’s lavender hair. “You dyed it just for me?”

They quietly walked to their table, only to raise their voices barely above a whisper after the door was closed.

“Of course. You’re worth it.” Baekhyun grinned, taking Yoongi’s hands in his, rubbing circles over the back of his palms.

~*~

Sometime in 2017

“Baekkie,” Yoongi shook the aforementioned, a panicked expression settled on his face. “Baek, you need to get up. The guys are back.”

“Mmm, but it’s okay?” Baekhyun replied sleepily, reaching his hand out and running his thumb over Yoongi’s soft cheek. “Seokjin is the only one that knows, he’s your roommate, right? It’s fine.”

“They’re trying to come into my room, it’s kind of an issue,” the younger whispered, pointing to the door. Knocks and voices were coming from the other side.

“YOONGI!” Baekhyun screamed in a terribly girly voice, causing Yoongi to wince at the sudden noise. The voices outside the door going quiet.

“H-hey, Yoongi, are you alright?” Jungkook’s shakily said from outside.

“I’m f-fine, Jungkook.” Yoongi shouted back, “Could we talk later? I’m… in the middle of something.”

“YOONGI, YOONGI-OPPA,” the elder screamed again, making Yoongi wince more, hitting his shoulder playfully.

“U-uh, yeah, sure. Let’s just- um, how about we meet for dinner instead?” Jungkook asked. The boy’s face was probably flushed red by now.

“Sounds good, fighting!” Yoongi replied, pulling Baekhyun into a hug, which turned into kisses, soft, light, innocent. “That was the best thing you’ve done for me all year.” Another knock came from the door, but the two couldn’t hear it, too immersed with each other.

~*~

Day Before 2018 MAMA

“Min Yoongi,” Baekhyun said, giving the other a stern glare. “We’ve been together for three years now. You’ve gone through how many colors now?” He started counting off the colors on his fingers _Brown, Red, Blonde, Pink, Mint, Ash Grey, Black… Now lavender?_ “Eight colors. Eight. And I’m not mentioning how many times you switched back to blonde.”

“Says the one who dyes his hair a different color for every one of our dates,” the younger groaned. “You had to lie that bleaching got messed up, and a month after you went back to a dark color you had bleached and dyed it again!”

“But you love it when I do.”

“Maybe a little bit.” There was a brief silence, “Is that it? You dragged me out to the same restaurant that we ate at two years ago, except now we both different hair colors?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Aish,” Yoongi complained, digging into the dessert laid in front of him. “It’s already MAMA time again. I can’t believe it’ll be tomorrow. Felt like yesterday we only won artist of the year.”

“We’ll win album of the year again,” Baekhyun winked, reaching over and cupping the younger’s face. “You’ll do fine. Don’t worry.”

“This year I don’t plan on tripping over a door frame and getting exempt from the year end concerts.” The other nodded, rubbing circles on his cheek. Taking another bite of his dessert, Yoongi didn’t notice the small sliver of silver poking out. “It’s exactly four years now.”

“Yeah,” he puts down his fork and holds one of Baekhyun’s hands, covering them with his two. “There’s something I want to tell you.” He waved for a waiter and ordered a bottle of champagne. “We’re adults, we’ve made a living for ourselves. Enough to support your hair habits at least.”

“Yoongi-”

The waiter was walking back with two glasses, a bottle of champagne, and a little blue box.

“Shush, yes you’re my hyung, but this is serious.”

“Look in the cake.” Yoongi glanced at the cake, still not noticing the silver band sticking out, shimmering from the light.

“Baekhyun, this isn’t the time to joke around.”

“YOONGI.” Baekhyun stood up, frustrated, nearly knocking the waiter over. Exchanging a ‘thank you’ and ‘sorry for the disturbance’ to the waiter, Baekhyun leaned over to the younger and pointed at the band. 

The rapper facepalmed (literally) and held his head in his hands for the next ten minutes, before muttering a petite “Yes.” 

~*~

2018 MAMA

“Hyung, Hyung, did you see what Baekhyun did in the performance?” Taehyung pestered Yoongi, shaking him back and forth.

“Tae, you were whispering about it the entire time. For the millionth time, yes, I saw that ‘super cool’ trick he did.” Yoongi mumbled.

“Trick? He ripped off his shirt and showed his abs!” Taehyung pouted, turning to Jungkook to pester the younger. “He’s got nice abs, hyung.”

“You’d get mauled by fangirls if you tried to touch them,” the elder chuckled, turning to Seokjin on his right. They shared gentle smiles before returning to the performances, knowing what was to come. Soon enough, it was time for the Daesangs to be awarded. Once again, EXO won album of the year. The only difference was that Baekhyun asked to be allowed to give the speech, and it was not one to forget. He went through the usual thank yous, then gave a ‘surprise’ announcement.

“Though the date is unplanned at the moment, I do have plans for next spring, so I will be unable to be involved in the group activities during that time.” Baekhyun announced, if the group members were informed, their faces say otherwise. Joonmyun was looking at Baekhyun… questionably, while Kyungsoo seemed to be sending a prayer that he goes to hell. Baekhyun raised his left hand, an extravagant gold ring catching the light. “This is why I’ll be leaving. Temporarily. My fiance-” He paused and looked directly at Yoongi, who didn’t dare to move an inch, “-and I have decided we’ll be making our relationship public. Thank you again everyone!”

Nobody seemed to really catch Baekhyun’s stare, and the two groups were more confused after the announcement. Jongdae and Chanyeol were _begging_ Baekhyun to explain, but he just hushed them, “You’ll see after the artist of the year award.”

And so the artist of the year award came, and Bangtan Sonyeondan won for the third year. Namjoon made a quick speech, thank yous, and then Yoongi too the mic, taking a deep breath.

“ARMY I LOVE YOU!!!!” He yelled, bringing his hand to his ear and the crowd just got louder. He made eye contact with Baekhyun, the two nodded their heads, and he quickly composed himself, speaking in a calm manner. “I also have a little announcement.” Everything went silent, the members, (again) were dumbfounded, staring at Yoongi. “I’ll be getting married this spring.” Waving his left hand in the air, a silver band glimmering. “My fiance is here tonight. Hi,” He waved with both arms to Baekhyun, the EXO members staring at Yoongi, then Baekhyun, and continuing to go back and forth. “Thank you everyone, for all the support.” He handed the microphone to Namjoon, and the group left the stage slowly, shocked at the sudden news.

“Hyung, when did this happen?” Hoseok asked, “Who are you getting married to? Was it the girl who we heard when we were interrupting you two?” This caused Yoongi to uncontrollably laugh, slapping his knee as the other members gave him concerned looks. Seokjin just patted his back and hugged him. The two groups were still completely oblivious to what the two announcements meant. Yoongi stood up from his bench, walked over to EXO’s bench, and plopped himself directly on Baekhyun’s lap, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

MAMA was pretty interesting this year.


	2. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> 오늘까지만 Until Today - Taemin  
> Even If I Die, It’s You - Jin/V  
> For Life - EXO

March 2nd, 2019

Baekhyun had reached over the counter, grabbing a bit of pepper and grinding it into the scrambled eggs… maybe it was an omelette? It was some form of cooked eggs, a little overdone. He took the toast from the toaster and plopped it next to the eggs. Spreading jam and marmalade on each of them separately, he grabbed the coffee pot and poured two cups, adding half and half to one while leaving the other to be a dark brown. Placing the two plates at the island with matching barstools, he put his own cup of coffee (with half and half) to the left seat, while putting the dark one to the right. Satisfied with his work, Baekhyun cleaned the dishes and checked the time on his watch; nearly eleven thirty.

He let the dishes sit in the drying rack and snuck into his shared room, where a bundle of blankets was curled up on it’s side. A messy lavender head could be seen sticking out, everything else engulfed in the massive fortress of blankets. Baekhyun reached over and shook the lump in the bed, only to be rejected as it rolled to the other side. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around the lump, peppering kisses in the lavender mop.

“Time to wake up, sugar,” Baekhyun hummed, slowly unraveling the blankets to reveal Yoongi, petite frame and milky white skin.

“‘S too early,” the aforementioned mumbled, rolling over and burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck, nuzzling it gently. As much as the elder wanted to treasure the moment, breakfast was getting cold.

“You won’t get any breakfast.”

“Whatever you make tastes like crap,” the younger snapped. Wherever the fluffy, cuddle-loving Yoongi was, he was most certainly gone. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yoongi’s waist, preparing to lift him up out of bed if necessary.

“I will toss you out of this bed, Min Yoongi,” the elder threatened, beginning a countdown. “Three, Two…” he shifted in the bed, forcing the younger to nearly roll off the bed. “One…” Baekhyun brought his feet up and gave Yoongi a gentle nudge, just enough to tip him over. “Zero.” A loud thud filled the room, as the rapper fell onto the soft carpet, with an annoyed groan.

“I’m a fragile old man, I can’t deal with these hell routines every morning,” Yoongi grumbled, sitting up from the floor, “I’ll be twenty five in a couple days, I don’t want to live this life anymore. Let me be a rock in my next life, please.”

“Sorry sugar, but you’re an old man.”

“What does that make you?”

“Your fairy godmother.” Baekhyun joked, ruffling Yoongi’s hair, “Someone who makes you breakfast.”

“Figures.”

“Come on, it’ll get cold.” Baekhyun nudged Yoongi, before taking both his hands and helping him up. He pulled the smaller male up on his feet without effort, the other was practically weightless. Dragging him to the kitchen and sitting him on the bar stool, he brought the dark cup of coffee to Yoongi’s lips. The two sat in silence as Yoongi slowly woke up, drinking more of the coffee and digging into the toast and egg breakfast. Baekhyun watched his fiance, dreamily staring, getting a little lost in the moment. What snapped him out of the stare was an occasional reach over to wipe crumbs off the younger’s cheeks.

“I lied,” Yoongi said, taking another bite of the almost-gone toast in hand. “Your cooking is the best. Seokjin can’t compare.”

Baekhyun laughed, pecking his partner’s cheek. “I know.” Taking his cup of coffee in hand and sipping away at it, he munched on the eggs. Though overdone, they tasted fine.

“Baek.” Yoongi waved a hand in the other’s face, cheeks big and round, stuffed with food. He quickly swallowed before continuing. “What do you want to do today?”

“I’ve got a schedule today, starting at three,” Baekhyun said, breaking his staring match with the toast. 

“Same. What about tomorrow? Could we get a reservation? Maybe dinner, or we could go… somewhere?” Yoongi questioned, looking at the elder with his signature pout and puppy eyes. “Maybe that museum that was advertising a new exhibit? Or Karaoke?” _Well I can’t turn him down like that_ , Baekhyun thought, nodding his head and intertwining their hands together, the bits and pieces fitting together like lock and key.

“I’ve got time.”

~*~  
March 9th, 2019

“You’ve kept your hair lavender for so long, are you not going to dye it?” Baekhyun asked, running his hands through Yoongi’s hair as they snuggled together on the couch. They had finished watching a movie, opting for cuddles rather than getting up. The rapper was celebrating his twenty-fifth birthday with his fiance, rather than his groupmates. They attempted to throw a surprise party for him, if he hadn’t snuck out towards the beginning rather than come home drunk and try to give Baekhyun a piggy-back ride - like he did on his twenty-fourth.

“Lavender, the flower, symbolizes devotion,” Yoongi stared at the other as he explained. “It’s for you. ‘Cause I love you.” Baekhyun had to break the stare, because the rapper was being a goddamn fluffball of charms. As Yoongi snuggled into Baekhyun, the elder tried to stop the blush from spreading from his ears to his cheeks.

“Goofball,” he said, ruffling the younger’s hair. 

“I know,” Yoongi replied.

When he was sure the younger had fallen asleep, Baekhyun buried his face in Yoongi’s hair and sniffed at his shampoo.

“... it suits you,” he mumbled quietly, taking in the vanilla and caramel scent, his hands finding Yoongi’s, quickly encasing them, smiling as he felt the cool metal on his ring finger.

~*~  
April 2nd, 2019

Joonmyun and Chanyeol were sitting across from Jimin and Seokjin, discussing the upcoming wedding, excited for their friend’s decision. The four were helping Yoongi and Baekhyun pick out their attire for the wedding. Since it would be at the end of the month, they were finishing the final touches.

“It’s really great to be getting together like this, even if those two forced us.” Seokjin commented, taking a sip of his water.

“Yeah, we haven’t really had any time for the two groups to meet much. I’m wondering how they even met, considering the schedules.” Joonmyun replied, nudging Chanyeol, “Did you ever notice anything weird about Baek?” The rapper shook is head, turning back to Jimin and indulging in conversation. 

“I only knew about the dates when Yoongi started asking for advice on what to wear,” Seokjin chuckled, “I became pretty suspicious, so when he told me that he was going to propose… it wasn’t much of a shock.”

“Speaking of dressing up,” Joonmyun started, pointing at the room which Yoongi was currently changing in. “I’m amazed Baekhyun didn’t talk him into wearing a dress for their wedding.” The two began laughing, sharing the same grin. 

“Last time Yoongi wore a dress was when we dressed him up in a Maid outfit!” Seokjin said, once the two calmed down from their fit. 

A soft sigh came from the end of the table, where Yoongi had sat down in a black suit, baby blue tie included, though it wasn’t done properly. 

“Hyung, you should really learn how to do these things,” Jimin remarked, fixing the elder’s tie.

“I know how, I’m tired Jiminnie.” Yoongi yawned, closing his eyes for a few minutes. Chanyeol and Jimin got up and wandered off somewhere, probably to fool around with dresses and tuxes. Yoongi moved over and took Jimin’s place, leaning into Seokjin. “Hyung,” he complained, “I can hear you in the dressing room, you know?” Not bothering to wait for a reply from the elder, he continued talking. “You’ve got to help me. Baekhyun is into some weird shit. I’ve worn things worse than a maid outfit.” This caused Joonmyun to turn and laugh, trying to conceal it with his hand. “Joonmyun-Hyung, you think this is funny?” Yoongi pouted, finally making Seokjin breakout into laughter as well. “Honestly, you perverts.” Trying to compose himself, he put a hand on the younger’s shoulder, only to mumble something incoherent and laugh again.

“Did they start telling Dad jokes?” Baekhyun asked, emerging from a changing room in a suit matching Yoongi’s.

“Something like that.” Yoongi replied, kissing his partner softly. “You look great.”

“The baby blue makes you look fantastic,” the elder replied, pressing his forehead to the other’s. 

“God- Oh my god. Calm the PDA. I can’t get the image of Yoongi in stockings out of my head now.” Joonmyun muttered, hitting the table with an open hand slap. Baekhyun stared at Yoongi, with a question in his eyes.

“You told them?” He asked, licking his lips. The rapper avoided his eyes, but found himself staring at Baekhyun in the mirror. “At least Sehun isn’t here.” 

Seokjin and Joonmyun laughed harder.

~*~  
April 19th, 2019

Yoongi and Jungkook were bonding over lamb skewers on the slow Friday night, discussing small topics, when the elder will be back in the schedules, how the younger was doing with his solo work, pretty much anything but the wedding which would be taking place in a few days. Exchanging glances back and forth, breaking into wide smiles that didn’t need questions, they were just right. It wasn’t the same as being with Baekhyun, where he couldn’t stop smiling, it was genuine enjoyment from the silence the two shared. Being in one-another’s presence without needing to say anything, because it was natural, they were fine with it.

Yoongi slid a few bills onto the counter, pulling on his coat as Jungkook followed in suit. They slipped on their face masks, waving to the owner, nodding their head in thanks. They walked down the streets together, the bustling city moving around them. Yoongi pointed out a coffee shop and the two went inside, continuing with their side-by-side silence after ordering their drinks. They relaxed into the ever so welcoming armchairs, taking sips of their coffee, blowing on the steamy liquid, watching the people pass by, the cars chasing after the light about to turn from yellow to red, and so on.

“When you’re making a coffee for Baekhyun, you’ll need to add sugar. He doesn’t like it as black as you do,” Jungkook teased, giving pleased sound as he took his hundredth sip of his Americano. Yoongi laughed, looking pleased with the younger. “Thanks for making time for me.”

The elder shook his head. “I’ll always make time for you, Kookie.” The aforementioned opened his mouth to say something but instead closed it, closing his head and shaking his head.

“I wanted to talk about this, before the wedding.” The younger muttered. “I’m sorry about how I acted after your wedding announcement.”

~*~  
After MAMA 2018 (Flashback) [This whole section is a little angsty, I’ll indicate when it returns to fluff :)]

Bangtan had finished the evening tired and decided to go out for drinks, while they all bustled through the streets, laughing loudly and hitting each other’s backs. Shuffling into a bar, they all sat down, while Jungkook stayed silent with a small smile plastered on his face.

“You better invite us,” Namjoon grinned, slapping Yoongi on the back, his fourth beer nearly gone. The seven of them had only gotten into the bar a moment ago, and already Namjoon was more than tipsy. “And right after Jin and I got together is when you tell us?”

“It explains why you always disappeared on days off. I didn’t know Baekhyun could be so feminine,” Hoseok added, “‘Yoongi, AH YOONGI~!’” He screamed. The others were practically dying. Jungkook was still silent next between Jimin and Yoongi. His smile had disappeared and was instead replaced by an unsettling frown.

“Nice way to fucking tell us,” He growled, sending a glare to Yoongi. The others quieted down, focusing on Jungkook. “On stage? Really? You couldn’t sit down and discuss it with us first?”

Jimin quickly spoke up, “Hey dude, calm down. Drink up, no need to be so pissy.” They began laughing, which angered the youngest more.

“Easy for you to say, huh Jimin? You at least got rejected, instead of having some asshole toying with you when he had issues with his _pretty boy_ he calls a man. You didn’t have to go through that, because he didn’t come home drunk to you every time he got in a fight with that fucking _douche_.” He paused, taking a long moment before he continued, “He didn’t play with your emotions, huh Jimin? He just told you he couldn’t see you anymore. Yeah, he lied ‘cause he found someone-” Jungkook hiccuped, coughing slightly. “-that was better. But then he replaced me too, so, he’ll just replace this, fucking causal relationship he has with that _pretty b-_ ” 

The youngest was cut off by a sharp slap to the face from Seokjin, who was leaning over Namjoon and Yoongi, with an intense glare set towards Jungkook.

“We’re in public.” The eldest snapped, “Because there may not be others who can record us doesn’t mean you can start throwing a temper tantrum.” He then leaned back, directing his attention to Yoongi instead. “What is he talking about?” The other members were completely silent, Taehyung and Hoseok staring at the floor, accompanied by Jimin leaving the bar to use the restroom in the back. “Yoongi?”

“I rejected Jimin awhile ago, Hyung?” Yoongi spoke up, though it sounded more like a question, his hushed voice barely audible. Seokjin nodded. “I told everyone it was because I didn’t want to be in a relationship?” Seokjin nodded again. “It’s ‘cause I was sleeping with Jungkook. When I met Baek I stopped… except when we fought.” The man covered his face with his hands. “I’d go back and use Jungkook, but there were no feelings. I totally led him on every single time.” Jungkook had put his head on the counter, cheek resting on the cold surface as tears streamed down his face. “I stopped when I realized I fucked something up.”

“When was that?” Taehyung asked, rubbing circles into Jungkook’s neck, only to be slapped away by the younger’s hand.

“Right before we won Artist of the Year at MAMA,” the rapper mumbled, taking his hands from his face, which was paler than usual. His eyes were practically lifeless, dead to the world some may say. Dread covered every aspect of his body. An aura screaming ‘guilty’ resonated from his slumped shoulders, to his ill demeanor and unreadable expression.

“Fuck you. Don’t touch me Taehyung,” Jungkook slurred, standing up and stumbling away from the counter. He gave the others one last look before bolting out the door.

“Shit,” Hoseok muttered, before tossing a few bills on the counter and collecting his and Jungkook’s coats. “I’ll go get him, I’ll bring him back-”

“No. Take him to the hotel,” Yoongi advised, seeming to pick up the pieces of his broken state. “Taehyung, can you grab my bag from the room? Nothing should be unpacked. Joon, I’ll call the manager and pay for the beers. I’ll cover the room fee too.”

“Hyung, please, I’ll call the manager-”

“No, Namjoon, enjoy your drinks and knock out,” the elder ordered, then bowed the others. The smile wasn’t his usual gummy one, with a full set of teeth that made him literal sunshine. No, this smile was a forced, guilty, and empty one. “You’ve all worked hard for today. I’m sorry for the sudden outburst. Thank you for the great performance tonight. Tell Jimin I’m sorry I had to cause this.” He slid his phone out of his pocket, quickly dialing the managers number, handing a wad of cash to the man running the bar, and walking out before the second ring had gone through.

~*~ (End of Flashback)  
April 19th, 2019 [Angsty-ness is over, rest is fluff :)]

“You had every right to be pissed off, I pretty much cheated on both of you. At the same time.” Yoongi answered, letting out a breath. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Memories of the night were unpleasant, their manager confused on why Yoongi was calling him, or how forward the rapper was being about the situation. Jungkook had refused to see him for weeks, only coming in contact during year end performances, avoiding him every turn of the way. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, all were dodged by leaving the house with Taehyung or Namjoon. Coming in for practice by himself instead, Yoongi hoped that Jungkook would practice with the other’s, he’d always had more important parts of the choreography that involved the other members, so he’d need to practice with them more than Yoongi would. Recording sessions were the hardest, the group unable to get songs properly finished till the two had settled on what lyrics would be better, or giving up entirely. 

It had slowly faded, becoming a passing silence between the two, Jungkook ate out less, instead joining the rest at the table. They began making music more freely, restrictions from the tense atmosphere disappeared, but contact all together had been nearly cut off for the two. When Yoongi fully moved out of the dorm, any communication had died along with it.

The sound of something being slid across the table and a loud slurp filled the quiet shop, causing him to open his eyes and look over at Jungkook. A red box sat in front of him, white ribbon delicately looped around it. It wasn’t a small box, like one that would contain rings or necklaces, it was pretty damn large, maybe enough to hold 3 copies of all their albums. Including solo works. “What the hell Kookie.”

“It’s an engagement gift,” the younger choked out, laughing as he took another gulp of coffee. “Open it.” Yoongi undid the white ribbon and fitted it so it held around his head. 

“Do you like it, Kookie?” The rapper teased, doing mock aegyo. Jungkook clamped a hand over his mouth, trying not to let the coffee spill out. “I take that as a yes.” Yoongi continued, delicately unwrapping the red paper. Another box was inside, with words written in a language he could barely decipher, but he got the gist of it. Jumping out of his seat and lunging at the younger, he engulfed him in kisses and hugs, with whispered ‘thank you’s.’

~*~  
April 30th, 2019

Yoongi patted his hands around the sheets, his eyes shut tightly to keep out the sunlight. Searching for the body of his _very_ soon to be husband, he was met with cold sheets and the distinct smell of his honey shampoo embedded in the pillows. He curled up in a ball with Baekhyun’s pillow in his arms, face buried in the white, nose taking in every scent that still lingered.

“Are you trying to face fuck the pillow _again_?” Baekhyun interrupted, getting no reply. “Don’t tell me you’ve been drinking already. You only do this when you’re drunk.” He put down something - Yoongi didn’t know what it was - and came over to where the younger was curled up in the bed. “Can’t you at least stay sober for our wedding day?” Yoongi rolled over and leaned up into the older, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s neck.

“Good Morning~” the rapper sang, his breath ghosting over the other’s lips.

 

Situated at the island, staring at the espresso maker he received from Jungkook, a silly grin spread across the rapper’s face. Taking the hot cup in hand, he knew the rest of the day would be great.

 

“Aish, really Yoongi, learn to tie a tie.” Jimin jested, once again helping the elder with the baby blue tie. “How did you even get out of bed this morning?”

“Jungkook. And Baekhyun.” Yoongi flashed a gummy smile, getting a gentle hit from Taehyung.

“You’re having a threesome on your wedding day?” Hoseok giggled, watching as Jimin’s face turned to a cherry red. “Why wasn’t I invited?”

“Baekhyun has a threesome with himself practically everyday,” Jongdae snickered, poking his head into the room. “You’ve got about three minutes, Yoongs. Baek over here is going to drop dead when he sees you.” The singer gave a quick thumbs up before leaving the room. Yoongi felt Seokjin’s arm slip through his, and Jimin had fixed his tie. The others were filing out of the room, giving off little words of support and waving.

“I’m so glad it’s you and not Namjoon. I don’t need a speech before I get married.” Yoongi commented, letting Seokjin guide him to the double doors, where the Sunshine line plus Chanyeol was already lined up, little baskets of flowers in hand. “Why do they have flowers?” Seokjin muffled a laugh, while Yoongi attempted to whack the elder. “This isn’t funny!”

“Smile, you don’t want the camera to get your bad side,” Seokjin teased, taking a step towards the doors as Jimin entered the hall, tossing lavender petals all around and down the aisle, with Taehyung following in suit, then Jungkook, and finished with Chanyeol. Yoongi tried to suppress the blush on his cheeks, but to no avail.

The two began walking down the aisle as the prancing Chanyeol finished tossing flowers at the attendees - **cough** Kyungsoo **cough** \- Baekhyun stood next to… _No._

_Is that Namjoon? Oh god no. He doesn’t even qualify for this. Well, he might, isn’t his IQ 148 or something? Isn’t this overkill?_ Yoongi sent a pleading look to Seokjin, only to see the elder had a cheeky smirk that signaled he’ll never hear the end of this. Reaching Baekhyun, the two unlinked arms and Yoongi stood across from his gorgeous, - now lavender haired - lover, and nearly rushed through their vows, having to tell Namjoon to shut up _multiple times_ , before he could give a long rant about consensual sex. 

“Byun Baekhyun, do you take Min Yoongi to be your _really_ amazing husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, for as long as you both shall live?” Namjoon asked.

“I do.” Baekhyun said, catching Yoongi’s eyes, slipping the ring onto the younger’s hand.

“Min Yoongi, do you take Byun Baekhyun to be your sexually deprived husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?” A small chuckle erupted from Hoseok.

“I do.” Yoongi replied, placing Baekhyun’s ring on his finger.

“And now by the power vested in me, (“By absolutely no one,” Jimin snickered to Hoseok.) I pronounce you husband and husband. You may share the first kiss of your marriage.” Namjoon declared.

Not a second later did Baekhyun lean down to kiss Yoongi, capturing his lips in a passionate, sweet embrace. Vanilla and Honey mixed together, creating a luscious aroma.

“I love you,” Baekhyun whispered, as he broke the kiss.

“I love you too,” Yoongi replied, leaning back up for a second kiss, as Taehyung’s energetic screaming and clapping filled the hall, and he swore he felt the sunshine line tossing lavender petals over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write. I'm thinking of writing a collection of Baekhyun/Yoongi drabbles, if anyone would like to see some, I'd love to know.  
> Thank you for all the support on this story! It was really only meant to be one chapter, but it felt unfinished.  
> If you want me to continue this story line in someway just say so, I'll make a separate work, but it'll be a series :)  
> I really did enjoy this, especially considering there's so little of my favorite ship ;-;  
> I also want to give a huge shoutout to [PrettyBoyKiller](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyKiller/pseuds/PrettyBoyKiller) for being a huge inspiration with her work [Conflicting Arrangement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8682229/chapters/19903354). Seriously, you should go check it out, she's an awesome writer and deserves more kudos than she has.
> 
> I'll stop my little rant, thank you again so much for reading. I hope you all enjoy this update as much as the last, and goodnight. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear feedback! :3  
> Wanted to do something a little fluffy, might add an extra chapter of the wedding day, depending on how much people like the first.


End file.
